


Rejection Hurts, But I'm Still Here

by Psychofreak29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kuroo is a tease, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rejection, Tsundere Tsukishima, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychofreak29/pseuds/Psychofreak29
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has had feelings for Kuroo Tetsurou since a few months ago, and he knew the other didn't return his feelings. Kuroo, who likes his childhood friend Kenma, finally got the courage to tell him, but things go absolutely wrong.What can they do to fix everything?[Submission for Seasons of Anime Exchange 2018]





	Rejection Hurts, But I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eelora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelora/gifts).



> This is my submission for the Seasons of Anime Exchange, and my gift for the wonderful eelora! I really hope everyone will like this story ^-^
> 
> (Also- RIP my kuroken/kurotsukki heart)

"I really like you, so will you go out with me?" 

Kuroo Tetsurou was currently in front of Kozume Kenma's house, confessing to him. The ravenette had a hopeful look on his face, while the smaller's face was filled with guilt.

"I...I'm so sorry, Kuro. I can't return your feelings."

The older one was shocked. "But why? Am i not good enough for you?"

"No...it's just that.. being in a relationship with a childhood friend is... uncomfortable." The younger answered. "I never thought of you in a romantic way."

"But we can fix it right? I..i can help you get used to it, or something..." Kuroo said, pressuring the smaller.

"No, just no, Kuro! I never want to have a relationship with you, okay?" The other said, moving towards the house's door. But before he could reach the doorknob, Kuroo grabbed on the other's wrist. "Kenma....why..." 

Kenma on the other hand, was never a fan of physical contact, especially in emotional moments. 

"Just let go of me Kuro! And go away....." he said, yanking his arm back and slamming the door shut in front of the taller's face.

"And i thought everything would go well..."

~~~~~

Tsukishima Kei was currently at a friend's house. His close friend, Akaashi Keiji, was the only one who knew about his crush on Kuroo, and about Kuroo's crush on Kenma, besides his senior Bokuto. Akaashi walked towards the couch and put two cups of tea on the table for them.

"So.. you're saying that you wanted to tell him about your feelings?" The black-haired male asked. "Yes.. but it seems that Kuroo-san was quite glued towards Kenma-san, so i didn't say anything." He explained.

The blonde sighed and took a sip from his tea. "I was hoping they would be seperated after school, but it seems not."

The ravenette nodded. "I see. From what i heard from Bokuto-san, i would assume that Kuroo-san was planning to confess to Kozume-kun. Maybe that's why he seemed glued onto him." 

"That...would be a logical assumption, but.." Tsukishima stopped in his words. "I really hope he didn't accept."

Akaashi gave the other a sad smile before patting him on his shoulder. 

"Hey, there's a lot more fishes out in the sea. I'm sure you'll find the right person for you if you were unlucky with Kuroo-san. Even so, all we can do now is hope that Kuroo-san stays single." He said, chuckling at his last sentence.

"Yeah.. you're right. Thank you, Akaashi-san..."

~~~~~

Kuroo went to Bokuto's house after the incident. The owl-looking male looked at the taller with concern, immediately pulling him inside his house to talk about it.

"So.. Kenma didn't accept huh." He started.

"Yeah.. and i don't think we're on good terms right now..." Kuroo answered. He buried his fave in his hands and groaned. "I must've looked stupid."

Bokuto patted his friend's back and pulled him for a "bro-hug", as Bokuto had said before. "He's your friend isn't he? I'm sure he won't hate you. It happened to me and Akaashi, so just take your time!" Kuroo chuckled and the loud rambling hjs friend is saying about the topic. "I guess...so."

~~~~~

Kuroo went home a bit late in the night, weakly dragging himself to his house. He was thinking about how Kenma would react if he apologized to the blonde, fearing that the other will push him away again. "I can't lose my childhood friend...." he sighed.

Along the way, he had to cross a road to get to his house. Apparently, Tsukishima was Kuroo's neighbour so the blonde could see the raven-haired male trudge towards his home. Tsukishima noticed how the other looked tired and sad- maybe depressed- from his room's window. He decided to go out and maybe talk to the raven about what happened.

"Kuroo-san!" He shouted as he stumbled out the door, arms struggling to put on his jacket properly. Kuroo didn't quite hear the blonde's shouting and yelling, and continued crossing the road.

A flash of light came from beside the walking ravenette, and with that Tsukishima grew more anxious and shouted louder than before. 

"KUROO-SAN!!" 

A loud screech and crash was heard around the neighbourhood as the crashed car spun around and sped away, leaving a red puddle of blood and its owner on the road. The sound of sirens immediately filled the scene, as the blonde watched in disbelief. He approached the unconscious body and couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"Tetsurou......."

~~~~~

Kuroo woke up in a very comfortable silence, white surrounding him. He immediately noticed his mother's messy locks when he felt someone hug him from the side.

"Mother..."

"Tetsurou dear.. I'm so glad you're okay..." she said between quiet sobs. His arms reach out to return his mother's warm embrace, but pain suddenly engulfed, making him yelp in pain.

"Shh, don't move too much, you might wake up your friend." She warned. Kuroo looked beside him to see Tsukishima asleep, glasses out of place between his nose and mouth and his hand on Kuroo's. Kuroo's mother stood up from her seat and walked outside, telling her son that she has to talk with the doctor about his condition.

After his mother left, the raven ran his hand through the blonde's hair, thus making the other shuffle in his sleep. When Tsukishima finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that Kuroo woke up.

"Kuroo-san, you're okay!" He exclaimed. "Of course I'm okay, I'm tough enough to survive anything." Kuroo replied, making the blonde click his tongue. His hand stayed where it was, grip tightening. "Thank goodness..." he said under his breath.

"Oya? Were you THAT worried about me?" Kuroo smirked. "N-no way. Why would i be worried if you're "tough enough to survive anything"? Tsukishima retorted. Kuroo's face had his signature grin plastered on, and the boy leaned over to where Tsukishima is, faces getting closer. "Oya oya? Oh reallyy~?"

Tsukishima pushed away the raven's face, grumbling. "Of course."

"So... care to tell me which parts of me are broken?"

Tsukishima huffs and grumbled. "Your ribs, your arm, oh and also your clavicle." He stated. "Ah, that's bad."

"Exactly."

"Eh.." Kuroo wondered. "That means I'd have to take a few weeks off.."

Tsukishima stared deadpanned at the raven. "No, not a few weeks. Three months." He said, lightly hitting the other. "You're stupid, to walk in the middle of the road slowly and not noticing the car's headlights."

"Well, i am stupid."  
"That's very true."

The blonde sighed and picked up a basket of fruits with a letter in the middle. "This is for you. I'm gonna go home now." Kuroo was slightly disappointed, but he didn't show it. "Oh, okay. Seeya!"

After Tsukishima had left, the man opened the letter inside.

 

'For Kuroo-san.  
Are you stupid? Getting yourself in a car crash like this. It's a good thing all your organs are still intact, rooster-head. 

Oh, i wanted to tell you this from quite a long time ago...

9 - 12, 9, 11, 5 - 25, 15, 21.'

 

Kuroo grabbed a pen and paper from his bedside table, and starts scribbling all over it.

9 - I  
12 - L  
9 - I  
11- K  
5 - E  
25 - Y  
15 - O  
21 - U

Kuroo was speechless. He never thought that the ever-salty blonde would have feelings for someone, especially him. He wasn't quite over with Kenma, but the thought that Tsukishima always cared for him whenever he did something stupid tells him that he may return those feelings.

"Agh, the mental wars."

~~~~~

A few days pass, and Kuroo was showered with gifts and visits everyday. Some notable hospital visits include Bokuto almost breaking the door of his room and sobbing while crushing the raven in a hug with Akaashi sighing behind him, Taketora almost waking up the whole floor when he visited, and Daichi finally seeing Kuroo after a few years which made Kuroo shout really really loud and almost jumped from his bed he could've sworn a bone broke again.

During each visit, his mind always wandered to a certain blonde with glasses. He kept thinking, did he really like him?

Kuroo wondered who'll visit him after. Right when he was thinking about it, a blonde pudding-head peeked through the door.

"K-kuro...."

Kuroo's eyes widen at the sight of Kenma visiting him. He gave an awkwards smile and ushered the male to come in.

"Hey, Kuro.. sorry about the incident a few days ago... i really didn't mean to lash out at you." He explained. "I just didn't know how to deal with sudden confessions and such.. but i really mean it when i said i didn't return your feelings... is that okay with you?"

Listening to the other's explanation, Kuroo smiled. "That's fine. I think i already moved on to someone else." Kenma chuckled at the other's reply.

"I'll support you."

~~~~~

It has been 3 months since the incident, and Kuroo is now moving freely around his house. The cold winter air had taken over tha autumn winds, and snow falls. The ravenette looked out the window, wondering what to do for winter. He glanced at the house not far away from his- Tsukishima's. He wanted to talk to him again after those months.

"Mom, I'm gonna go out." He called out to his mother, who was cooking in the kitchen. "Alright, be careful dear!"

Kuroo took his jacket and tossed it onto himself, hastily putting on his shoes and walking outside. It took no longer than three minutes for him to arrive at his destination. Upon arriving, Kuroo knocked on the door, hoping someone would quickly answer. 

Luckily, Tsukishima was just passing by the door when Kuroo has knocked. He opened the door and froze to see Kuroo in front. The blonde slammed the door on the ravenette's face, only to be stopped by Kuroo's hand holding the door open. "Yo glasses!"

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Don't call me that, you rooster head." Kuroo just gave him a wide grin at his answer. "Aw, you know you like me calling you that. Or should i call you Kei instead?"

The blonde's cheek were tinted pink at the other calling him by his given name. "Shut up, Tetsurou."

Kuroo's grin grew wider hearing his own given name said by Tsukishima. "Hey hey Tsukishima, did you really mean what you wrote in codes in the letter? You know, three months ago?"

"Uhh....what letter?" Tsukishima tried to lie. "Don't play dumb with me, it was the note in the fruits basket you gave me in the hospital." The blonde sighed at the stubborn raven in front of him. "Ugh, fine, yeah it's true." He replied, glancing away. 

"Well i like you too!" Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima stared at him wide-eyed, clearly shocked at the sudden answer. "B-but.. i thought you liked Kenma-san?"

Kuroo laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that went wrong. We decided to stay friends and nothing more, of course. You, on the other hand." He pointed at Tsukishima. "I thought you were just a friend but i guess after all those caring interactions and all, i really do like you."

Tsukishima, still glancing away, scoffed. "And i thought I'd get rejected. Thanks i guess."

Kuroo gave him a merry laugh. "Oh well, let's take it slow. Hey Glasses, let's go in already, it's freezing." The raven said, pushing the blonde inside his house.


End file.
